PSG-1
The Heckler & Koch PSG-1 is an automatic Sniper Rifle added in the 4-29-09 Patch. This rifle is the police version of the MSG-90, the MSG-90 being the military version. Real Life Background The PSG1 (Präzisionsschützengewehr, German for "precision shooter rifle") is a semi-automatic rifle designed by the German company Heckler & Koch of Oberndorf am Neckar. This rifle is said to have been developed in response to the Munich massacre at the 1972 Summer Olympics. The West German police units could not engage the terrorists quickly enough to prevent them from killing their hostages. H&K was then commissioned to create a high accuracy, large magazine capacity, semi-automatic rifle for police and military use. The PSG1 is mechanically based on the G3 rifle and features a low-noise bolt closing device (similar to the forward assist on many M16 rifles). Its expected accuracy is below 1 minute of arc (MOA) and it is considered to be one of the most accurate semi-automatic sniper rifles in the world. In the hands of a professional shooter, the PSG1 is capable of putting 50 rounds of match-grade inside of an 80 mm circle at 300 meters (3.14 in circle at 328 yards). Overview The PSG-1 is an automatic sniper rifle. It has higher power and lower recoil than the Dragunov SVD, but less accuracy and portability. If aimed carefully, it can take down full-health Light Vest wearers in one hit and even Medium Vest wearers from time to time. The PSG-1 also has an amazing accuracy, even though it does not look like it statistically. The scope hardly moves when zoomed in, thus allowing a very high chance of hitting an enemy. It boasts a 7 round standard magazine, which is 3 bullets less than that of the 'standard' semi-automatic/automatic sniper rifle such as the SR25 or the MSG-90 and 2 bullets more than the standard bolt-action sniper magazine, such as the standard L96A1 but the same magazine capacity as the M24. Coupled with high damage, and a slightly quicker reload rate, the PSG-1 can be exceedingly deadly. However, drawbacks include having a very slow semi-auto rate compared to the other snipers, and a lower magnification. It has been noted that the PSG-1's scope has a surprisingly low zoom magnification compared to the other rifles, or even the AUG A1 and G36E (which aren't even sniper rifles). Some people think this is a negative feature to it, but this sniper was made for small, dense maps. The magnification is equivalent to that of the M107CQ's first zoom level, causing some players to classify the PSG-1 as a high powered Assault Rifle as opposed to an actual Sniper Rifle. Because of the PSG-1's low magnification scope and other properties, it is well-suited for dense, compact maps. In fact, it can outperform the L96 series of sniper rifles on maps like Vertigo, Junk Flea, Overdose, and Death Room, to name a few. It can also be useful at long ranges, much like how the M416CQB and its iTech scope can be useful on large maps like Waverider. Most players complain that the PSG-1 is underpowered, and for good reason, too. Its ridiculously low scope magnification makes it inferior to all sniper rifles and even some assault rifles. Variants *MSG-90 (Cousin variant) *PSG-1 CAMO (GP Rare variant) *PSG-1 MOD(NX Standard variant) *PSG-1 MOD CAMO (NX Rare variant) Trivia *Before the 10-28-09 Patch, this weapon had a 5-bullet clip. *Many people wonder why this weapon has such a low magnification. This is because this rifle is meant to be used by police snipers, which rarely engage targets at the ranges military snipers do, and as such, the scope has lower magnification to fit use in an urban environment. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Fully Auto Snipers Category:Items